


Сплошная аквадискотека

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Gardenscapes (Video Game), Homescapes (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Home Improvement, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, отсыл_очки, пасхал_очки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Остин с бурным пылом бросается апгрейдить родительский дом.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Сплошная аквадискотека

— Здесь мы сделаем аэрогриль, тут — аквадискотеку, а вон там будет пьезобарбекю!

Остин носился по особняку, как в жопу заведенный, и постоянно обнаруживал какие-то новые комнаты, наличия которых прожившие в этой развалюхе много лет Уильям и Оливия совершенно не припоминали. И ладно бы просто обнаруживал, так ведь он сразу же принимался преображать найденную комнату сообразно своему вкусу, набивая ее всевозможным хламом.

— Подводная баскетбольная арена — это же писк моды! Ну мам, пап, у всех сейчас такие есть!

Судя по дизайнерским решениям Остина, мода в последнее время пищала непрерывно, а точнее, не смолкая, верещала от ужаса. Из-за каждого угла перегибалась ниша с какой-нибудь странной статуей или крокодиловым комодом; кислотно-зеленое кресло визуальной занозой втыкалось в интерьер гостиной, до сей поры выдержанный в сдержанных вишнево-бежевых тонах; посреди домашнего кинотеатра вырос многоэтажный кошачий домик с выдвижным шестом для стриптиза и горкой, по которой можно было съехать в шкаф; с потолка светлой и уютной кухни в стиле кантри свисали мигающие рождественские гирлянды, одинокий китайский фонарик, сверкающие серебристым хромом качели, кокетливая розово-пушистая виселица и веревочная лестница куда-то под потолок.

— Полати, — с гордостью тыкал пальцем Остин, проносясь мимо. — Лофт!

Уильям и Оливия тихонько вздыхали. Кот откровенно крутил пальцем у виска, но его никто не понимал, ведь пальцы котов, особенно очень пушистых, плохо приспособлены для человеческой жестикуляции.

— Тут получится замечательный подвал с прачечной для цветного и танцевальными кубами, зуб даю! — вопил Остин откуда-то сверху. Так Уильям и Оливия узнали, что в их особняке есть еще один неучтенный этаж.

— Здесь натянем веревки и будем сушить белье, это куда экологичнее, чем пользоваться сушильной машиной, мы ведь хотим защитить нашу планету, да, мам, пап?!

Уильям и Оливия скорбно качали головами, соглашаясь, что в семейной библиотеке, конечно, самое место для экологичной сушки белья.

— Я наведу порядок в саду! Сколько хлама! Еще и грызуны! Смотрите, заказал вам по каталогу отличный колодец для левшей, скоро доставят! И фонтан немедленно нужно починить! — восклицал Остин, со всей дури лупя по фонтану молотком. Только что отправленный на обезмышивание сада кот с горестным воплем уносился бурным потоком на другую сторону экрана.

— Я помогу тебе, лошадка! — лошадке не то чтобы требовалась помощь хоть в чем-то, но Остина было уже не остановить, и, поменяв водичку в поилке и подкинув свежего сена, он поджигал крышу конюшни и с гиканьем рубил ее топором.

— Чайный домик у вас уже есть, кофейный тоже, и еще один для какаушка, так что этот будет дрожальный! — кричал Остин откуда-то из глубин сада.

— Мы там будем делать драже? — шепотом спрашивал Уильям.

— Может быть, разводить в нем дрожжи? — вполголоса отвечала Оливия.

— Дрожать мы там будем, — скептически бухтел себе под нос кот, отжимая мокрую шерсть, но его никто не понимал, ведь бухтел он по-кошачьи.

— А здесь нам нужен склад грязи!!! — доносилось из дома, откуда-то совсем рядом с парадным входом.

— ... может, это просто ошибка перевода? — с надеждой вопрошал Уильям.

— Но игра-то от русского разработчика, — неуверенно возражала Оливия.

Кот ничего не говорил. Кот был занят улепетыванием от гигантских бутафорских часов из бетона, вырезанных Остином из несущей стены здания и почему-то внезапно решивших сняться с ручного тормоза.


End file.
